The present invention relates generally to data storage systems and more particularly to disk drive modules for data storage systems.
Data storage systems are well known in the art and are commonly used in commerce.
Data storage systems are used within a computer network to store large amounts of data. For example, data storage systems may be used to consolidate information in highly distributed critical standalone server environments which, in turn, can be used to run electronic commerce, or e-commerce, over the internet.
For example, the CLARIION line of data storage systems, which is manufactured and sold by EMC CORPORATION of Hopkinton, Mass., is one well known line of midrange data storage systems.
Data storage systems typically comprise a plurality of individual disk drive modules which are removably disposed within a data storage system chassis. The individual disk drives include an interface which is electrically connected to an associated interface which, in turn, is electrically connected to the motherboard for the data storage system.
Disk drive modules which include a small computer system interface (SCSI) are well known in the art and are commonly referred to simply as SCSI disk drives. SCSI disk drives include an SCSI interface which can be matingly connected to a corresponding SCSI interface which, in turn, is electrically connected to the motherboard of the data storage system.
Although well known and widely used in the art, disk drives modules which comprise a SCSI interface suffer from a principal drawback. Specifically, electrical signals which pass between a pair of SCSI interfaces are required to travel a relatively long distance. As a result, it has been found that the relatively long signal travel distance worsens the performance of the disk drive module within the system, which is highly undesirable. In particular, most SCSI interfaces provide for data transmission rates in the range from approximately 4 MBps to 10 MBps, which is unacceptable in many applications.
Accordingly, fibre channel disk drive modules are well known in the art. A fibre channel disk drive module comprises a full fibre channel interface to improve the quality of signal transmission between the disk drive module and the data storage system motherboard, which is highly desirable. Specifically, a fibre channel disk drive module utilizes optical fiber to connect the disk drive module to the data storage system motherboard. It should also be noted that the fibre channel connector of a fibre channel disk drive module can be directly plugged into an associated fibre channel connector which is mounted onto the mid-plane printed circuit board (PCB) of the data storage system, the mid-plane PCB being disposed vertically within the data storage system between the disk drive modules and the power supplies. As a result, the signal travel distance between the disk drive module and the data storage system is shortened which, in turn, improves the performance of the disk drive module within the system. As can be appreciated, disk drives modules which utilize fibre channel connectors are capable of supporting full-duplex data transfer rates of approximately 100 Mbps, which is considerably faster than the transfer rates that can be achieved using SCSI connectors. As a result, fibre channel connectors are used with disk drive modules, and other types of peripheral devices associated with data storage, that require very high bandwidth.
Although well known and widely used in the art, fibre channel disk drive modules which can be slidably mounted into a portion of the chassis of a data storage system suffer from a notable drawback. Specifically, it has been found that the internal rotational speed of the disk drive within the disk drive module creates rotational vibrations (RV) in the disk drive module which, in turn, can negatively effect performance, which is highly undesirable.
Accordingly, it is well known in the art to size and shape each individual disk drive module in such a manner that the module can be slidably disposed within the data storage system chassis with a tight, secure fit. In addition, each individual disk drive module is often constructed to include grommets to further wedge the module tightly within the chassis. The aforementioned techniques serve to effectively wedge each individual disk drive module securely in place within the chassis in such a manner that the module is no longer capable of vibrating.
Although well known and widely used in the art, the aforementioned technique of tightly wedging individual fibre channel disk drive modules into a data storage system chassis suffers from a few notable drawbacks.
As an example, the aforementioned technique of tightly wedging individual fibre channel disk drive modules into a data storage system chassis does not adequately compensate for tolerances in the size of the chassis. Specifically, standard manufacturing tolerances create size variances in the data storage system chassis. As a result, an individual disk drive module could potentially be disposed within a plurality of different sized chassis. Accordingly, it has been found that manufacturing tolerances in the size of the chassis can significantly compromise the effectiveness of the connection between the fibre channel connector of the module and its associated fibre channel connector on the mid-plane PCB. In fact, it has been found that manufacturing tolerances in the size of the chassis can compromise the effectiveness of the connection between the fibre channel connector on the module and the fibre channel connector on the mid-plane PCB by approximately fifty percent, which is highly undesirable.
As another example, the aforementioned technique of tightly wedging individual fibre channel disk drive modules into a data storage system chassis provides the user with an undesirable ergonomic feel. Specifically, it has been found that constructing the module to fit tightly within the chassis significantly increases the force required to insert the module into the chassis and the force required to remove the module from the chassis, which is highly undesirable.
As another example, the aforementioned technique of tightly wedging individual fibre channel disk drive modules into a data storage system chassis creates wear and tear on each of the modules. In particular, it has been found that significant wear and tear occurs around the around the grommets of each module because it is that location on the module where the retentive force of the module within the chassis is the greatest.
As another example, the aforementioned technique of tightly wedging individual fibre channel disk drive modules into a data storage system chassis necessitates that the disk drive module include a handle which is adequately sized so as to enable the user to manually position the module in and out of the chassis. Accordingly, fibre channel disk drive modules are often constructed to include an enlarged handle for grasping the disk drive module. As can be appreciated, it has been found that the implementation of an enlarged handle on a disk drive module greatly increases the overall size of the disk drive module, which is highly undesirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved disk drive module.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive module as described above which can be easily slid into and from the chassis of a data storage system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive module as described above which includes a fibre channel interface which electrically and mechanically interconnects with an associated fibre channel interface which is mounted onto a mid-plane printed circuit board for the data storage system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive module as described above which produces limited rotational vibrations.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive module as described above which compensates for tolerances in the size of the chassis into which the module is disposed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive module as described above which is aesthetically and ergonomically pleasing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive module as described above which has a limited number of parts, which is easy to use and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is provided a disk drive module, comprising a disk drive for storing data, an upper carrier sled mounted onto said disk drive, a lower carrier sled mounted onto said disk drive, a bezel assembly mounted onto said upper and lower carrier sleds, and an adaptive spring having a first end fixedly mounted onto said upper carrier sled and a second end disposed against said bezel assembly, said adaptive spring resiliently urging said bezel assembly away from said upper carrier sled.
Various other features and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part thereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration, a specific embodiment for practicing the invention. This embodiment will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.